highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pipkiss
— Pipkiss to Blizzardcall about his kits Pipkiss (aliases 'Pipsqueak') is the runt of his litter. He looks a lot like his father, Lynxleap, and his sister, Mosspaw- with a white/cream pelt with a deep grey muzzle, ears, tufts of the ears, his paws and his bobbed tail. His eyes are a nice gentle bright icy blue, that compliment his fur quite nicely. He resides in RiverClan as a warrior, after being absent for many moons. He now stays close to his "new" siblings, Birdpaw & Bugpaw. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Bobtail/Highlander''(from father's side)'' x Moggy (from mother's side) Description: A short-furred grey pointed warrior with a dusted cream pelt. He is a lot like Lynxleap due to having a bob tail and curled back ears, but he stands out with his teal-blue eyes. His ears are much like father’s and sister's, as they curl back at the top. When Pipkit is five days old, his ears will have tightly curled back. When he is two moons, his ears will have the normal curl. Pipkit is the runt out of the four. It’s obviously noticeable, with him being the smallest and most fragile. It was stressed that he might not make it through the night (by worrisome Lynxleap, of course). Palette: : = Base (#C6C5C0) : = Markings 1 (#515151) : = Markings 2 (#323232) : = Eyes (#C9E8E6) : = Inner Ears (#9A8685) : = Nose (#31312F) : = Pawpads (#31312F) Voice: tba Scent: tba Gait: Pipkiss walks very hunched over and timidly, his head hung low so he couldn't make eye contact. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Friendly -' It seems a little expected for such a timid and quiet feline for them to be friendly- but if you are willing to become Pip's friend he will be as nice and kind as he can to you, and will be very sad if he messes up by accident. All he wishes is to have friends and will try and get them from anywhere he can- despite being so nice, he will try and avoid strangers unless they approach him first. As long as you are the one to confront him, afterwards he will try his best to be as nice and as awesome as a friend as he possibly can, as long as you are nice back. * '''+ Youthful -''' As Pip gets older, he becomes less naive and more wise, but as for the current moment Pip is living as youthful as he can. He's very playful once he breaks out of his shell, and he can be very energetic and bouncy. He tries to live in the moment as much as he can, and will never pass up an opportunity to be friends or try something new- as long as he doesn't find it scary. He's usually never like this around strangers, you'd have to be at least acquaintances to see this side of Pip. * '''± Quiet -''' It seems pretty expected from Pip- he's a very quiet fellow, especially around cats he doesn't know. It's hard to see him like this when he's surrounded by cats he knows, but he can end up like this if he's upset or scared. Sometimes, even around friends, he can be quiet and prefer to play or train by himself. He's very introverted, but can be energetic at some points. It's extremely spontaneous and random, it's hard to tell at some points. * '''± Complex -''' This would fit in a way with the rest of his personality- like said before, most of his traits are extremely spontaneous and random, and can come at the most odd of times. But most of the time- if he's around those he knows, he'll be a little more extroverted and playful, but around strangers quiet and spooked. But this isn't always the case- he's rather reserved, preferring to keep his problems and worries to himself- you'd have to coax him extremely to get him to open up to you. Sometimes it's trust; sometimes it isn't. * '''− Timid -''' One of his most "easy-to-tell" traits is, infact, he's a very timid being. Pretty much everything spooks him and once in a while he'll find something he wants to try- but mostly everything new he's a little anxious to try, such as hunting and fighting. He just doesn't think it's right. He's got little to no confidence in himself, believing his siblings were much better then him and would probably excel in hunting and fighting, unlike him. He hates being small. * '''− Insecure -''' Pip is very apprehensive and worrisome- lots of things stress him out- one of these things being his size and looks. He's pretty much always anxious of what people think of him and not confident in himself; at all- and he's extremely self conscious. Like said above- he usually never says anything about this though, he's very reserved and believes he can solve his own problems. '''Likes *'The stars (as an activity // subject)' **Pip had always been fascinated with stars, but he decided it would be better if he just kept it to himself. He didn't know much about StarClan, so he was always left wondering why some stars would shine brighter then the rest or more would appear then there was the other day. He wants to learn more and loves to stargaze- he finds that it calms him down when he's had a stressful or sad day, and gets comfort from it. *'Being alone (in general)' **Because he's an introvert, Pip prefers to be alone then talk to others. As much as he wants to 'fit in' and 'be like the others', he can't seem to be happy while in large crowds, so he often hides out in the corner and watches the commotion. He also does this when training, whenever his mentor isn't around he'd teach himself so when his mentor decided to do more training, he could hopefully be further ahead and better. 'Dislikes' *'Being small (as a physical trait // nuisance)' **Because Pip was the runt of his litter, he's obviously the smallest. He always couldn't compare to them in size and this frustrated him greatly- he dreams of someday getting a growth spurt and becoming the biggest cat in RiverClan- but deep down he knows this won't ever happen, but he still hopes someday it might become possible. 'Goals' *'goal here (?)' **tba *'goal here (?)' **tba *'goal here (?)' **tba 'Fears' *'scientific name (meaning // rational or irrational)' **tba 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan, RiverClan Cats Involved: ??? Age Range: 0-6 moons *Pipkit was born in ThunderClan camp, specifically the medicine cat den- accompanied by Lynxleap, Nettlemuzzle, Sunfreckle, and his siblings Mosskit, Puddlekit, Sparrowkit, and late sister Gentlekit. He was named after his small size, and being the smallest in the litter. *Pipkit has a mostly normal kithood in ThunderClan- his adopted brother disappears after a while- he doesn't really question it, being so young. Nonetheless he enjoys ThunderClan and his parents and siblings, becoming more familiar with everyone as he grows older. *Eventually his family decides to escape to RiverClan, his father believing Thunder wasn't safe for him and his family anymore. They make it to River, where Nectarstar welcomes them. They feel much more at home now. Pip doesn't make many new friends. *''Roleplayer switch'' *Pipkit mostly spends his time asleep or playing with littered twigs and dirt around the tunnels, wishing they could go back above the ground and look at the stars. He wants to go home. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= (The second you start going on about ThunderClan, Pip has a distant look on his face and he immediately frowns.) "S- Sorry. I ju-just mi-miss it. I don't kn-know wh-why papa t-took us a-a-away." ---- :Starlingfreckle/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/24% ::(Pip's expression turns rather confused, yet his cheeks turn a light shade of pink as he recalled the night and the dialogue shared.) "..." :Pipkiss currently has no closure on what had happened, which leaves him in a state of confusion, and he feels like he wasn't satisfied with the outcome. He wants to meet up with her again just to figure out what was going to happen next. He knew for sure he wasn't in love with her, though. |-|RiverClan= (When you ask how life in RiverClan is, he shrugs.) "It-It's o-o-okay, I g-guess." ---- :Blizzardcall/Warrior/Father/⦁⦁⦁/95% ::(When you ask how Pip feels about Blizzardcall, a look of shame twinkles in his icy blue eyes. He seems... regretful.) "P-Papa... u-um. I really s-should talk to h-him more. I d-don't think he r-realizes how much I m-m-missed him." :Pip feels horrible about what happened. He wants his father to know he genuinely loves him, but he seems to struggle in actually finding time to talk to him. Not to mention his interaction with a ThunderClanner, which only added to his shame. :Nettlemuzzle/Warrior/Mother/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::(When you begin to talk about Nettle, Pip's ears folded against his head.) "I-I..." :. . . :Sparrowhop/Apprentice/Sister/⦁⦁/80% ::(Moving onto Sparrowpaw, he blinks, and grins sheepishly.) "I- I beat h-her in a fi-fight." (He pauses, and blushes a bit.) "O- Oops- I di-didn't kn-know you meant op-opinion.. sh-she's o-okay. I do-don't know h-her very well." :He doesn't have a solid opinion on her yet. :Mosspaw/Apprentice/Sister/⦁⦁/80% ::(Then, when you mention Mosspaw, his eyes light up- but he keeps the same expression.) "O- Oh yeah, I-.. I d-don't know he-her very well. Oops." :He doesn't have a solid opinion on her yet. :Puddlepaw/Apprentice/Sister/⦁⦁/85% ::(But when you ask about Puddlepaw, he frowns a bit, but you can tell he knows who you are talking about.) "Sh- She's.. o-okay.. I g-guess. She li-likes to te-tease me, though.." :He doesn't have a solid opinion on her yet. 'Trivia' *Pip was born with a stutter, and it gets worse when he's nervous or scared. 'Quotes' ❝ I-I.. I .. t-thank you, I m-mean- I c-can’t h-h-help it, b-but- I’ve n-never had someone say t-that— I... I-I’m cute..? ❞ — Pipkiss to Starlingfreckle ❝ S-Sorry, I j-just don’t w-w-want you t-to be sad. You’re m-my first fr-friend who hasn’t b-bailed or isn’t r-related to m-me. ❞ — Pipkiss to Almondshade 'Fanart' THEFAMILY.png|by apprehensive __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TikiApple Category:Kit Category:RiverClan Category:OC Category:Characters